


Transgenic Twilight

by Naminewitch



Category: Dark Angel (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: Twilight, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, No Pulse, Post-Dark Angel, Sane and Alive!Ben, Transgenic!Bella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: After everything is said and done, and Transgenics are accepted by society, Bella aka X5-913 moves to Forks – along with Alec and Ben who follow – to live a peaceful life. But it is not to be, when she meets the Cullens...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by other fics where Bella is a transgenic. I decided to write my version. Hope you will like it. 
> 
> Also... I'm a little uncomfortable asking for this, but I might need help with this, later. Any of you interested in becoming co-author of this story?
> 
> And also story now has cover. Hope you like it.

* * *

 

_Seattle, Terminal City, 2004._

**Bella’s POV.**

“Are you sure, Bella?” My sister in all, but blood, Max Guevara aka X5-452 asked the same question for that seemed like a millionth time.

“Yes, Max, I’m sure,” I replied with a sigh, repeating my answer once more. I knew she just worried about my safety and well being, but it was tiring.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Isabella, though I prefer Bella (my friends and siblings also call me that). I have dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, pale complexion and average height. I am a transgenic: a genetically-created human with animal DNA (feline to be specific) of X5 series, my designation is 913. I was created by secret government facility called Manticore to be a perfect soldier, and when I was a kid, I was placed in a unit that became like family to me, gave me name, and where I met Max and my other siblings: Syl, Krit, Tinga, Brin, Ben, Zack (also our CO) and few others.

We couldn’t live in this hellhole, desiring freedom, and by the time we turned nine (me six), we attempted to escape, which was successful; twelve of us escaped and parted ways, so we wouldn’t be found.

The next ten years, I spent on streets. It was hard, but I managed to survive. Once I turned sixteen, I moved to Seattle where I reunited with Max, later Ben, Zack and others. That year was spent in time with Max and her friends, for errands for Logan Cale aka Eyes Only, avoidance of capture by Lydecker.

But that year wasn’t without tragedies: we lost Tinga, Brin was captured as well as Max, and Zack sacrificed himself for Max. 

For half a year or more, Ben, Logan, OC and I worried about Max. But she escaped, blowing Manticore up, freeing all creations, and revealing its’ existence in the process. We also discovered what Ben had identical twin with designation X5-494, who Max named Alec, because of his smart ass remarks. He joined us shortly after. He annoyed most of our company at first, but now, he was a good friend and brother.

This year was crazy just like the previous one: we helped fellow transgenics and transhumans, fought against White, Familiars, began to live in Terminal City (Max became the leader of our kind), survived its siege, everything in-between and other things and events.

But now, everything was over. Our kind was accepted by the society, nobody hunted us, and Max and Logan, having gotten rid of the virus, got back together to our great relief, because we’ve  gotten tired of this ‘angst and soap opera’ as Alec put it.

And I, after everything was said and done, decided to leave Seattle, even though all my friends and siblings were here. I wanted a quiet and peaceful life, which Seattle couldn’t give me, considering something happened every day, and the last two years since I had arrived, had been anything, but peaceful.

And today, I told Max this. She wasn’t happy about it, but hopefully she would understand, and let me go.

“Maxie,” Ben, who along with Alec, and most of our company was here, when I told my decision, spoke up.” If you worried about Bella’s safety, we can go with her.”

“You don’t have to-“I tried to protest.

“We want to, “My brother told me gently, interrupting me.

“Besides it’ll be nice to change the scenery, “Alec added with a grin, agreeing with his brother.

I sighed in defeat, knowing I couldn’t change their minds; the twins were too stubborn for that.

“Well, “Max said slowly, considering Ben’s offer. “If Ben and Alec are coming with you, then I suppose you can go. Just be careful and call as often as you can, okay?”

“Of course, Max,” I promised my sister with a smile, and she calmed down slightly, part of her worry fading away at knowing  I wasn’t going alone, and was going to keep my promises.

After that, the twins and I decided to get going. After we said goodbye to our friends, we gathered our things, and were about to depart for the town I chose.

“So, where are we going?” Ben asked as he and Alec climbed their motorcycles, helmets on, and I sat behind the younger McDowell twin, arms around his waist for comfort.

“A town called Forks, “I said. “It’s a few hours from Seattle. “This was one of the reasons I chose Forks: so I could visit Seattle to see my loved ones anytime I wanted. 

Alec snorted at the town’s name. “Forks? Really? Are there town called Spoons or something along these lines by any chance? “  

“Not what I’m aware of,” I replied, amused by his reaction.

My brothers laughed and started the engines, driving away from Seattle.

Forks, here we come.

**End Bella’s POV.**

* * *

 

_Forks, Cullens’ house._

**Edward’s POV.**

I glanced at Alice with suspicion from where I sat on couch with a book as the little pixie hummed a tune, dancing around the living room. What she was up to? Usually, if she was getting like that, it meant she was planning something, something big what would involve all of us, regardless of our wishes.  Or saw a vision what would bring a change to our family. Good one, it seemed, judging by her behavior.

I tried to read her mind, but she was blocking me, thinking of fashion.

“What did you see, Alice?” I asked, frustrated what she was blocking me. What did she see, why it was so important that she decided hide it from me? I was curious and annoyed at the same time.

“Won’t tell ~, “she said in sing-song tone of voice. “It’s a surprise.”

“Can I at least get a hint? It involves me after all, judging by your behavior and why you hide your true thoughts, “I pointed out.

Alice sighed. “Well, since you asked so nicely… Let’s just say, in a few days, you will meet someone who will change your life.”

“Who?” I asked, but Alice left the living room, before I could ask more questions.

I couldn’t help but wonder; what Alice meant by ‘I will meet someone who will change my life’? Since Alice wouldn’t tell me more, I guess I just had to wait and see what next days would bring.

**End Edward’s POV.**  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pain in the butt, but it's finally done. Hope you will like it.
> 
> Oh, and I have question for you, guys. Should I keep writing POV (Bella's and Edward's, maybe someone else) or switch to the third person, or combine both?

_Washington, Forks._

**Bella's POV.**

The three of us reached Forks by the time, sun began to set. We drove straight to our new house that was near the forest. We purchased the house – with furniture and everything – with Logan's help, who helped with documents and such, very quickly, not long before I told Max what I was leaving Seattle for Forks.

Some time later, we reached the house and parked in driveway.

Our new house was white, two floors, and had dark roof. According to the pics, I saw on Logan's computer, when we made choice, this house, had basement (we could make training room out of it), first floor had living room, kitchen and bathroom, and second floor which had three guest bedrooms (two of them would be taken by Alec and Ben ), my room and bathroom. All in all, we liked the house when we saw the pics, and I had no doubt I would like the inside of our new home.

Twins and I got off the motorcycles, helmets off, Alec and Ben took our bags, (I insisted on carrying mine, but my brothers said it was no problem and I let them do that with a huff since there was no point in arguing with them), and we entered our new home.

I was right. I, my brothers included, liked the inside of our house. Of course, we saw interior in photos, but it was even better in reality.

We also liked our rooms when we went to the second floor to drop bags in our bedrooms to unpack later.

"A little blank, but a couple of posters will change it," Alec said as he looked at the dark green walls of his new room. It was the last one we visited. Mine was the first, then, Ben's and Alec's was the last.

"Posters of naked girls, you mean?" I asked, my teasing tone, matching the grin on my face.

"When did you become so naughty, Bells?" Alec asked me with a grin.

"Well, since I hang out with you, it's no surprise that I became like that."

"Are you saying I'm a bad influence?"

"Yep."

The younger McDowell twin placed a hand over his chest where the heart was, pretending that my words struck him. "Ouch, that hurts," Alec said with a wince and smile. "And here I thought you loved me."

I just giggled in response while Ben shook his head at our antics with a smile on his face.

"C'mon, Drama Queen, "Ben said, pushing Alec towards the door. "We need to buy products to prepare dinner, or do you want go to sleep hungry?"

"Spoilsport, "Alec grumbled, but none the less left the room with Ben. Soon, I saw them exiting the house, through the window. They walked on foot – there was no point in using the motorcycles, since the shop was not far from here.

While brothers had gone shopping, I went to my room, quickly unpacked my clothes and things, and placed them in shelves.

I finished the task when I heard the front door open, and twins entered the house. They had returned from the shop. I went downstairs to help them.

"Wow, that's a lot of products, "I said, seeing three full bags in my brothers' hands: two in Ben's, one in Alec's.

"Only three days of meals, "Ben replied as the three of us entered the kitchen and began to fill the fridge and cabinets. We left a few products, though, to prepare dinner.

We decided to cook pasta. With the three of us working, it was done in no time, and soon, we were at the table ready to eat dinner - first in our new home, which made it all more special – with drinks added: cola for me, beer for the twins.

Ben raised his glass, Alec and I did the same. "Home sweet home, huh?" he said as we clicked our glasses together in a toast.

"Yeah," I said. I hoped so. Hoped, that Forks would become home just like Seattle and Terminal City.

The rest of dinner was spent eating food and laughing. After we were done, we washed the dishes and bid each other good night, retiring to bed. It was rather late. But before I went to sleep, I called Max to tell her we safely reached Forks, and talked for a bit, before ending the call. Then, I changed into my nightclothes, got into bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, I was seeing Ben and Alec off to work. Even though we moved to Forks, the twins still worked at Jam Pony because here, in Forks, wasn't much choice in workplace.

I handed them their lunch as Alec climbed on Ben's bike to sit behind his older brother. Alec left his motorcycle for me, so I could get to Forks High School today. I will use his bike, until we buy me my own transport.

"Tell Max and others I said hi," I said as Alec took the containers with lunch from me.

"We will, baby girl," Ben promised. "And you have fun at school. "

"I'll try, "I said a bit nervously. I was nervous about going to school. It would be the first time I would interact with Ordinaries my age and I was worried that I wouldn't fit in, though Manticore trained us to fit in any surroundings.

I guess my nervousness was to be expected. I wasn't Manticore soldier anymore. Now, I was just a girl (genetically-engineered one with cat DNA, but still, point stood) called Isabella Swan who was nervous about going to the school where she would meet new people her age, (and hopefully friends) wondering if she would fit in.

My brothers sensed my state and tried to comfort me. "They'll love you, Bells," Alec said.

"I hope so," I said, still nervous, but feeling slightly better after Alec's words. After that, we exchanged goodbyes, and the twins left, driving away.

I watched until they disappeared from sight, and then went into my room to gather my backpack, which I did quickly, then went outside again, climbed Alec's motorbike, backpack and helmet on me, and started the engine. It roared to life, and I drove to my new school.

Forks High School, here I come.

**End Bella's POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait - my muse decided to take a break from this fic without my consent - but third chapter is finally here. Enjoy.

**Bella's POV.**

I arrived at the school with time to spare (which I planned to use to get the schedule and the plan of the school since I already had the books and documents were done). My arrival on the bike caused quite the stir, and as I parked, I heard questions (all along the lines who I was and ect) with my enhanced hearing, but I ignored them. I took off my helmet, placed it on the motorbike, and went to the office, my backpack on me. I felt other students' stares as I entered the office and was slightly uncomfortable, but managed to ignore them.

I got schedule and plan of the school with no problems, and as I was looking for the cabinet that would have my first lesson here, whispers and glances accompanied me all the while.

Ah, the joy of being the new face in the small school, I mused with sarcasm (Alec rubbed off of me it seemed). No doubt, once the lunch break arrived, I would be bombarded with questions.

Soon, I found the necessary cabinet and knocked.

"Come in," the teacher said, and I did so.

The teacher and students were already here for the lesson, but it didn't start yet. I approached the teacher.

"Hello, sir," I said politely. "I'm Isabella Swan."

"Ah, yes, the new student. Please introduced yourself and take a seat."

I did as he asked, and the lesson started.

* * *

The time until break passed in the similar fashion, and then it was lunch. I entered the noisy cafeteria and, after getting food, sat down at one of the tables, and started to eat. But I wasn't alone for long, and soon, five students approached my table.

"Hi," said one of them, a boy around my age with blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm Mike Newton. You're Isabella Swan, right? Mind if sit with you?"

"Call me Bella," I said. Nobody called me my full name unless I was in trouble and in for a scolding. "And no, I don't mind, go ahead. "

They sat down, and Mike introduced his friends: Jessica Stanley (a girl with brown curly hair and tan skin), Eric Yorkie (he had black hair, brown eyes and tan skin like Jessica), Angela Weber (she was black-haired and brown-eyed too, with glasses, skin tone similar to mine), and Ben Chaney (I could tell, he and Angela were in relationship by the way they acted around each other).

"So where are you from, Bella?" Jessica asked eagerly after the introductions were over. I could tell she would spread to the whole school everything I would say.

And yet, I told her and the others, the cover story twins, Logan and I created, in case anyone would ask about my backstory. Seattle may have accepted our kind, but the rest of USA didn't know about us yet, but they would learn about us someday.

I told them I was an orphan, grew up on the streets after running away from the orphanage in Wyoming, before being taken in by my brothers and moving here, to Forks.

All my friends looked at me with sympathy, but no pity, for which I was glad.

With that, this topic was over, and we chose another one.

We were talking about all kinds of things —Mike and Eric flirted with me, causing Jessica look at me with envy and jealousy because she liked Mike as I noticed, but I politely ignored the boys' attempts while Angela and Ben just watched everything quietly —and eating when door to the cafeteria opened, letting fresh air in, and someone new entered.

I turned to see who it was. It was two couples. The first couple was a girl with long blonde hair, air of regality around her, and guy with dark hair, he was almost as big as Joshua and reminded me of my friend a bit, aura of amusement around him at the other students.

The second couple consisted of the blonde-haired guy, who looked sick (he also seemed to be twin of the blonde girl), and girl, small like an elf from the fairy tales with black hair done in a pixie cut.

The last to enter was the boy around my age with bronze hair and fine features. He joined the other four and the group sat down at the table that was farthest from the others, and closest to the exit, by the window.

"Who're they?" I wondered, turning back to my new friends.

"The Cullens," Jess replied with a scoff. Clearly, she didn't like them much. "Doctor Cullen and his wife's adoptive kids. The blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, the pixie is Alice, the big guy is Emmett, and the last one is Edward. Don't even try to fall for him, apparently the girls here are not good enough for him," the girl huffed. Ah, so that's the reason for her attitude towards the family: hurt pride from being rejected.

Unaware of my thoughts, Jessica continued her explanation. "Anyway, they moved here from Alaska two years ago. And get this: Rosalie and Emmett are together just like Jasper and Alice, like,  _together-together_."

"They're not related, Jess," Angela reminded her friend.

"So what? It's still weird," Jessica said with a shrug. I felt annoyance at the girl's attitude. So what, that there are couples in the group, even though, they're adoptive siblings? It was their business, not anybody else's, least of all, Jessica's. Really, Ordinaries could be so nosy and close-minded sometimes.

As Jessica joked about dreaming of becoming Dr. Cullen's adoptive daughter, so he would play matchmaker for her, I tuned her out, and turned to look at the Cullens again.

There was something… off about them. They were all inhumanly beautiful, like came alive from the cover of fashion magazine, skin too white for it to be normal and eyes, the color of topaz.

Maybe they're Transgenics or something else created by Manticore? But I didn't see any barcodes —they weren't exactly hiding their necks — so what are they?

In that moment, Edward turned his head, and our eyes met. My heart skipped a beat and my breath hitched in my throat as topaz drew me in. Everything seemed to slow down around us…

"Are you alright, Bella?" Angela's question snapped me back to reality. I broke our eye contact, turning away from Edward to face my friends.

"Yes, I'm fine, "I replied, blushing slightly from embarrassment. What the heck was wrong with me? I sounded like a character from the typical high school movie, and I never liked these, but what happened moments ago was cliché brought to life, so yikes.

Still, I couldn't help, but continue wonder what Cullens are for the rest of the lunch.

**End Bella's POV.**

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

Purgatory. Torture through boredom for an immortal creature like me. That's what the school was. Day after day, it's the same: actions, thoughts I hear. I would have left the school a long time ago, if it wasn't a part of our cover.

However, something different happened today, disturbing the routine.

A new student enrolled in this hell. Her name is Isabella Swan, though she preferred to be called Bella. She was an orphan and moved here with her brothers yesterday.

Thanks for infodump, Jessica.

As we broke our eye contact (I was just as captivated by her chocolate brown eyes, to Jasper's amusement as he sensed my emotions, as she was with me —typical first human reaction to us) and Bella looked away, I concentrated my gift on her, intending to read her thoughts — it was mine and Alice's job to warn the rest of the family if humans were getting suspicious —but heard… nothing. Not even an echo.

Why my ability wasn't working on her? I tried again, but nada. Complete silence.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Jas asked, feeling my slight panic.

I told them what I couldn't read the new girl's thoughts. They didn't believe me at first.

"Are you serious?" Rosalie asked, raising one perfect eyebrow.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" I asked her, slightly irritated. This was the first time, since I turned into vampire, my gift failed me.

Rose snorted in reply, and my family began to discuss why my gift wasn't working on Bella Swan. While they did that, I slipped into a reverie.

Alice's cryptic words and vision from previous day came to mind. It, and Bella's arrival following after, wasn't a coincidence. Could Bella be the one Alice spoke about?

If so, then I should stay away from her for her safety and ours.

After all, who would willingly associate themselves with a blood-sucking monster, come alive from myths?

No one.

**End Edward's POV.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Bella isn't human in this fic, Edward is still being his canon depressed self... heh.


End file.
